


Jag vet en plats dit vi kan gå

by Lisa_Ruvo



Series: Annan tid, annan plats [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Skandi Smut, Summer, Teasing, annan tid annan plats
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: ”Minns du förra sommaren?” Jag vrider ansiktet mot honom.Isak nickar, biter sig lätt i läppen när han vänder sig om och möter min blick. Vi ser på varandra i flera sekunder och jag åker lite närmare honom, lägger mig på sidan och flyttar min hand närmare hans.Jag ser hur hans blick flyttar sig ner mot min mun, sedan tillbaka igen. Han slickar sig om läpparna, ser ut som han tar sats. “Jag har saknat dig.”“Jag också.”----Jag undrar hur det blir den här sommaren, om han fortfarande tycker om mig. Och vad som i så fall händer när det är dags för mig att åka hem igen.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Annan tid, annan plats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757035
Comments: 38
Kudos: 62
Collections: Skandismutudfordringen





	Jag vet en plats dit vi kan gå

**Author's Note:**

> Svårt att motstå när MinilocIsland och Treehouse bjöd in till ny skandismut-utmaning! Den här gången var promptsen sex utomhus + hetsa upp den andre utan att man kan ha sex på en gång (teasing). I ärlighetens namn blev det nog mer längtan än teasing ;-)   
> Fick klura länge på en idé, men sen fick jag inspiration att fortsätta på en fic jag redan skrivit tidigare (del 1 av den här serien). Man behöver inte ha läst den innan för att hänga med (men gör om ni vill!)

Jag har suttit och stirrat ut genom bilfönstret den senaste halvtimmen, följt den vindlande vägen som jag kan utan och innan efter att ha åkt hit varenda sommar ända sen jag var liten.

Vi åkte från Oslo tidigt imorse, har kört nästan hela dagen. Jag har suttit med mina långa ben hoptryckta mot baksidan av passagerarsätet större delen av resan, bara sträckt på dem när vi har stannat och tagit rast.

Pappa håller båda händerna stadigt på ratten, jag har sett hur han betraktar mig i backspegeln då och då. Mamma sitter bredvid och småpratar konstant, pappa svarar, skrattar till ibland. Det känns så behagligt att sitta här i baksätet och höra deras röster, känns tryggt. Även om jag inte kan berätta allt vet jag att jag kan lita på dem, att de finns där för mig när jag verkligen behöver det.

Pappa bromsar ned, blinkar och svänger vänster in på den välbekanta grusvägen. Efter några hundra meter skymtar jag gården - ett gult boningshus, en lada och ett växthus som ser ut att blåsa omkull vilken dag som helst. 

De har säkert inte odlat något i år heller. Det var flera år sedan sist, blir bara mer och mer förfallet för varje år som går. De har mer än nog med att sköta den stora tomten och all skog som de också äger. 

Det syns inte härifrån, men bakom det gula huset finns en stig som slingrar sig genom skogen, ner till sjön där Isak och jag har badat varenda sommar sen vi var små.

När vi närmar oss gården ser jag den grå Volvon stå parkerad på gårdsplanen, samma bil som de har haft de senaste åren. Intill står en svart cykel lutad mot husväggen - Isaks. Det slår mig att det ser exakt likadant ut som när vi åkte hem förra året.

Minnena från förra sommaren sköljer över mig igen. Jag har inte sett honom sen dess, bara pratat med honom i telefon ett par gånger. Senast för några veckor sedan när jag ringde och berättade att jag snart skulle komma upp igen och hälsa på, att jag tänkte stanna två veckor den här gången. 

Han lät glad, men reserverad. Jag hade velat fråga honom tusen saker, men förstod att han ändå inte skulle kunna svara. Inte när Terje fanns i närheten. 

Plötsligt känner jag mig så otålig, har inte lust att vänta en sekund till. Måste få se honom nu när jag är så nära. Har längtat ända sedan förra sommaren efter att få träffa honom igen.

“Pappa? Kan du stanna…? Jag tänkte se om Isak är hemma.” 

Pappa söker min blick i backspegeln, men jag fortsätter att stirra rakt ut genom fönstret. 

“Ja visst. Inga problem.“ Pappa bromsar in direkt och bilen stannar bara några meter från den grusade gången som leder upp till husets entré. 

“Vill du att vi väntar eller kommer du bort sen?” Mamma vänder sig om och ser på mig. “Hälsa Marianne om du ser henne förresten!”

Jag nickar. “Jag ska det. Men jag kan gå, har suttit i den här jävla bilen hela dagen...” 

Mamma ler. “Du och dina långa ben. Kommer du hem sen och äter? Jag tänkte börja med maten direkt.” 

“Kanske. Vi får se, det beror på om Isak är hemma. Det var så länge sen. Er träffar jag ju hela tiden...” 

“Tack för den du!” Pappa vänder sig om och ser på mig. “Men du behöver väl inte vara borta hela kvällen? Ni kommer ju ha flera dagar på er att hinna prata om tjejer och sånt!” Pappa skrattar och gör ett försök att blinka till med ena ögat, men som vanligt får han inte riktigt till det. Jag försöker låta bli att le, ibland blir jag bara så trött på honom.

“Pappa…” Jag släpper ifrån mig en suck. 

Kanske skulle han förstå om jag berättade, men det blir aldrig rätt tillfälle. Dessutom skulle han inte kunna låta bli att säga något till Isak, det vet jag helt säkert. Han bara är sån - pratar utan filter. Hur Isak skulle reagera om jag berättade för någon om oss vet jag inte heller, vi har aldrig pratat om det. Det har liksom varit underförstått att det är någonting som bara är mellan oss två.

Jag kliver ur bilen och vinkar hejdå, ser hur bilen skvätter iväg några lösa stenar när den rullar iväg igen. Jag vänder mig om och börjar gå grusgången fram till den stora trappan, hör knastret under skosulorna. 

“Hej Even! Så kul att se dig igen!” Dörren på framsidan flyger upp och Terje kliver ut och sträcker fram handen mot mig.

Hans handslag är lika fast som jag minns det, huden sträv, präglad av fysiskt arbete. Så långt ifrån Isaks mjuka händer man kan komma.

“Du vill träffa Isak antar jag? Eller har jag fel?! Du kanske hellre vill träffa mig?!” Terje skrattar högt åt sitt eget skämt innan jag ens hinner svara. “Han är i duschen, är på väg till Jonas. Jag ska skjutsa honom till stan alldeles strax. Men du hinner säkert säga hej iallafall. Ni har ju inte setts på evigheter! Sätt dig här på trappen så länge så säger jag till honom!” 

Äntligen släpper Terje taget om min hand. Det är nästan omöjligt att få en syl i vädret, han pratar konstant. Ibland har jag svårt att förstå att han och Isak faktiskt är släkt. De påminner ingenting om varandra, bortsett från att de båda har gröna ögon.

Jag sätter mig ner på trappan, börjar bita på naglarna av nervositet, något jag sällan brukar göra annars. 

_Han är i duschen_. 

Jag ser Isak framför mig. Även om vi bara har badat tillsammans vet jag exakt hur han ser ut när vattendropparna rinner över ansiktet, längs halsen, över hans nakna bröst, vidare neråt, över låren och vaderna. Vet hur avslöjande badshortsen är när han kliver upp ur vattnet, hur de klistrar sig mot hans hud.

Det slår mig plötsligt att jag bara har sett Isak solbränd, aldrig vinterblek. Inte för att det spelar någon större roll, han är säkert lika fin vilken dag som helst på året.

“ _Hej_ …!” 

Jag vänder mig om när jag hör hans röst, reser mig upp samtidigt som han sätter sig ner, en bit ifrån, inte så nära som jag skulle önska. Långsamt sätter jag mig ner igen.

Han har växt sedan jag såg honom förra året. Axlarna har blivit bredare, armarna lite muskulösare. Skäggväxten är inte längre lika ljus och gles, stråna har tätnat något, blivit lite grövre. Jag tror han har blivit längre, men han har inte vuxit ikapp mig, åtminstone inte än. Andra saker har inte förändrat sig ett dugg sedan sist - han är fortfarande lika vacker, har fortfarande samma wow-effekt på mig.

“Hej. Fint att se dig.” Jag kan inte låta bli att le, känner hur hela jag vibrerar och jag får tvinga mig själv att inte sträcka ut handen och röra vid honom. “Så snabb du var.”

Isak ler, ser nästan blyg ut. Kanske fick han extra fart när han hörde att jag var här? 

“Jag var nästan klar ändå.” Han sneglar mot fönstret bakom sig, kanske tittar han efter Terje. Han fuktar läpparna med tungspetsen, ser ut att vara på väg att säga något mer men hejdar sig.

“Ska du iväg?” frågar jag fast jag egentligen redan vet svaret. 

Isak nickar. “Jag ska till Jonas. Vi ska hem till Eva - hans flickvän - och hänga. Äta chips och dricka öl...” Han ler försiktigt och jag skymtar den lilla glipan mellan framtänderna. Han pillar på kanten på sina avklippta jeansshorts, drar i fransarna. “Vi ska åka om några minuter, så…” Han tittar upp igen. “Men vi kanske kan hitta på något imorgon?”

“Ja..? Gärna. Vadå?” 

Isak ler. “Bada?”

“Där vi brukar?” Mitt leende blir genast bredare.

_Vid vår sjö. Min och Isaks sjö. Jag har så många minnen därifrån._

Han håller kvar min blick och nickar. “Där vi brukar.” 

”Sorry Even, du får nog träffa Isak en annan dag. Nu måste vi åka, jag har faktiskt annat för mig än att leka taxi.” Terje kommer ut på trappan och viftar med bilnycklarna innan han vänder sig om och låser ytterdörren, tar sedan trappan ned med raska steg.

“Ska bli skönt den dagen Isak har eget körkort och jag slipper köra runt honom. Men det lär väl dröja...” Terje suckar högt och börjar gå mot bilen och vi reser oss upp från trappan, följer efter.

Jag ser hur Isak himlar med ögonen bakom Terjes rygg. Det ser ut som att han har hört det där snacket förut. 

“Har du körkort Even?” Terje kastar en hastig blick bakåt mot mig. 

“Har precis tagit, bara haft det någon månad.” 

“Där ser du, Isak. TIll och med en storstadskille som Even har körkort.” 

“Men jag har inte ens fyllt 18, pappa. Hur skulle jag...”

“Ja, ja. Vi får väl se.” avbryter Terje uppgivet. 

Att jag är två år äldre än Isak och borde tagit mitt körkort för länge sen enligt hans resonemang, kommenterar han inte. 

Jag följer dem bort till bilen. Terje öppnar dörren och sätter sig i förarsätet, Isak går runt bilen och öppnar dörren på andra sidan. Han lägger handen på taket och ser på mig.

”Då ses vi imorgon? Efter frukost?” Isaks ögon glittrar till när han ser på mig.

Jag nickar. ”Kom när du är klar.”

Isak nickar tillbaka, jag hör hur Terje muttrar något inifrån bilen och Isak gör en lätt grimas innan han sätter sig i bilen och stänger igen dörren med en liten smäll. Terje vänder bilen på gårdsplanen innan han kör ut till vägen och svänger vänster.

På bara några sekunder är de borta. 

Jag blir stående en lång stund och ser efter dem, ser dammolnen som yr upp längs vägen där de far fram.

Det var så fint att se honom igen och även om det bara blev några minuter känns det bättre än ingenting. Och jag vet att det kommer blir mer, imorgon.

Glad och pirrig i kroppen börjar jag gå i riktning mot stugan. Jag är i desperat behov av en cigarett, har inte rökt på hela dagen. Mamma gillar inte att jag röker så jag tar en omväg, går in i skogen och sätter mig på en sten. 

När jag är klar sitter jag kvar en lång stund och väntar på att röklukten ska försvinna.

Fördriver tiden genom att räkna timmarna till jag får se honom igen.

*

Jag har svårt att sova den natten, brukar alltid vara så första natten på nya ställen. Rummet är kvavt och våningssängen knakar så fort jag rör mig. Jag kan inte sträcka ut benen ordentligt och madrassen är knölig, täcket inte tillräckligt tunt. 

Ändå är det inte det som håller mig vaken. Jag kan inte låta bli att tänka på Isak, hur vi stod i det här rummet för snart ett år sedan och kysstes bakom stängda dörrar sista kvällen innan jag skulle åka hem. 

Vi kom så nära varandra förra sommaren, närmare än vi någonsin varit förut. Kyssarna som bara varit på skoj betydde plötsligt mer, kändes mer. 

Vi spenderade varje dag tillsammans. Gick till vår sjö och tog ett dopp även när det regnade. Pratade i flera timmar. Rörde gradvis vid varandra mer och mer, ju mer vi närmade oss min hemresa. Kysstes när ingen annan kunde se. Ljög för våra föräldrar när de frågade vad vi ägnade oss åt hela dagarna.

Jag undrar hur det blir den här sommaren, om han fortfarande tycker om mig. Och vad som i så fall händer när det är dags för mig att åka hem igen.

  
  


*

Frukosten är precis avklarad och jag står i köket och häller upp ännu en kopp kaffe när jag ser genom fönstret hur Isak kommer trampande på sin svarta cykel. Han kliver av och lutar den mot ett träd, drar fingrarna genom håret och börjar gå mot huset. Jag noterar handduken och badshortsen som är fastklämda på pakethållaren.

Jag sticker ut huvudet genom den öppna dörren. “Hej… “Jag håller upp kaffekoppen i luften. “Det finns till dig också om du vill ha.” 

“Gärna.” 

Jag går tillbaka in i köket och hämtar en kopp till.

Han står kvar utanför dörren när jag kliver ut igen och sträcker fram koppen. Jag håller medvetet kvar handen någon sekund för länge för att få röra vid hans fingrar. 

“Tack…” Han tittar upp, möter min blick när han tar emot koppen. 

“Kom…” Jag går runt knuten och slår mig ner på en av stolarna som står nära husväggen. Isak sätter sig i en stol bredvid, för genast koppen mot sin mun. 

”Så hur var det igår?” frågar jag för att få igång samtalet. 

Isak börjar berätta om vad de gjorde hemma hos Eva. Jag zonar ut, har svårt att koncentrera mig på vad han säger, har fullt upp med att följa med på allt han gör. Jag försöker memorera allt - hans olika ansiktsuttryck, kroppsspråk, hur han lutar sig bakåt i stolen efter någon minut och äntligen börjar slappna av. Jag skjuter in någon fråga ibland, älskar att höra hans röst, skulle kunna lyssna på den hur länge som helst.

”Hur länge har de varit tillsammans?” 

”Jonas och Eva?”

Jag nickar.

”Officiellt sen nyårsafton.” Isak ler. ”Men de hade hållit på ett tag innan dess…”

“Jaså..? Det brukar ju vara så ibland.”

“Mmm.” 

Jag sneglar försiktigt på Isak, tar sats och bestämmer mig för att ställa frågan jag har tänkt extra mycket på den senaste tiden. “Och du…? Har du träffat någon sedan förra sommaren...?”

Isak tittar genast ner i marken, petar med foten på något som bara han verkar kunna se. “Nej.” 

Efter en stund tittar han upp igen, möter min blick. “Har du?”

Jag tvekar i några sekunder innan jag till slut nickar ja. “Men inte längre. Vi var bara tillsammans några månader. Passade inte ihop.”

 _Inte som du och jag._

  
  


*

När vi har druckit upp kaffet tar vi med oss badkläderna och går iväg. Från vår stuga finns det en stig som slingrar sig genom skogen, som leder fram till sjön där vi badat ända sedan vi var små. Från sjön går det en stig åt andra hållet och om man följer den kommer man bort till Isaks hus. Vattnet i sjön är klart men brukar vara svalt. Intill vår badplats finns en liten glänta i skogen där vi torkar oss i solen efteråt. Oftast får vi vara för oss själva, men någon gång händer det att andra kommer dit och badar.

Vi småpratar den korta sträckan ner, Isak berättar vad han gjort sedan skolan slutade för ett par veckor sedan. Jag berättar om sommarjobbet jag har fått, som kanske kan bli ett extrajobb senare under året om jag har tur.

Jag kränger av min gråmelerade t-shirt, sveper handduken runt höfterna och försöker dra av mig shortsen och kalsongerna i ett svep. När jag tittar på Isak i smyg ser jag att han gör samma sak - fumlar med sina badshorts under en liten handduk. Det är bara vi som är här, så egentligen vet jag inte varför vi är så blyga för varandra. 

När Isak sträcker armarna upp i luften och drar av sig tröjan blir jag stående som fastfrusen i marken. Han har verkligen blivit mer muskulös sedan förra sommaren. Munnen känns helt torr och jag får tvinga mig själv att titta bort. 

Alldeles för sent upptäcker jag att Isak släpper handduken mot marken och börjar springa mot vattnet. “Sisten i…!” 

Jag har inte en chans, hamnar på efterkälken direkt. Isak har redan doppat sig innan jag ens hinner sätta ner foten i vattnet.

“Fan så kallt…!” Jag tvekar och stannar upp. 

“Är du rädd för att bada?” 

“Nej..! Men det är lite varmare i Oslo!” Jag går långsamt ut i vattnet, stannar upp då och då. Isak ligger på rygg, flyter i vattnet, börjar simma runt i cirklar efter ett tag. 

“Det är mycket bättre att bara kasta sig rakt i, utan att tveka.” 

Jag funderar på om det är en metafor för den här sommaren när jag äntligen klyver vattenytan.

När jag dyker upp ovanför ytan igen drar jag efter andan och slänger med håret som hänger ner framför ansiktet.

”Fegis.” Isak skrattar åt mig innan han snurrar runt och lägger sig på rygg igen, tar några simtag. Fäster blicken mot himlen. 

Jag gör likadant, känner efter ett tag hur våra armar krokar i varandra. Isak tappar fokus och sprattlar till. “Hey…”

Han tror jag gör det med avsikt och börjar skvätta vatten på mig. Jag skvätter tillbaka och plötsligt känns det som att vi har spolat tio år tillbaka i tiden. 

Vi håller på så ända tills jag börjar känna mig kall.

”Jag tror jag behöver gå upp.” 

“Fryser du?” Isak ler finurligt. Han brukar alltid vilja tävla om vem som klarar av att vara i längst.

“Lite.” Att jag fryser som en hund kommer jag aldrig att erkänna frivilligt för honom. 

Jag börjar simma in mot land, hör att Isak följer efter. När jag nuddar botten sätter jag ner fötterna och börjar gå långsamt, väntar att Isak ska komma ifatt. Vi kliver upp ur vattnet bredvid varandra och går tillbaka till högen med våra kläder. Jag torkar mig lite snabbt innan jag breder ut handduken och lägger mig ner på marken. Strax därefter gör Isak samma sak. 

Vi ligger nära varandra, säger ingenting på flera minuter. Låter solen värma oss. Jag drar fingrarna genom mitt blöta hår, följer några moln på himlen som seglar förbi.

Tänker på hur det var förra sommaren då vi låg på nästan samma sätt. Minns hur jag låg med mitt huvud på hans arm och han drog sina fingrar genom mitt hår. Minns hur tyst jag var, hur jag bara ville lyssna på hans röst, känna hur det vibrerade i hans bröst när han pratade.

Hjärtat börjar plötsligt slå lite fortare.

”Minns du förra sommaren?” Jag vrider ansiktet mot honom. 

Isak nickar, biter sig lätt i läppen när han vänder sig om och möter min blick. Vi ser på varandra i flera sekunder och jag åker lite närmare honom, lägger mig på sidan och flyttar min hand närmare hans. 

Jag ser hur hans blick flyttar sig ner mot min mun, sedan tillbaka igen. Han slickar sig om läpparna, ser ut som han tar sats. “Jag har saknat dig.”

“Jag också.” Jag håller kvar hans blick, vill inte släppa den. Sättet han ser på mig är så annorlunda mot alla andra, en slags ömhet jag hoppas bara är för mig. 

Han lyfter handen och rör vid mitt hår, låtsas plocka bort något som fastnat i min lugg. Stryker med fingrarna över min kind. “Du känns kall.”

Jag ler, känner inte längre att jag är kall när han ser på mig som han gör nu.

Han flyttar sig ännu närmare, stryker med fingrarna längs min arm. Jag ryser till och lyfter min arm, lägger den över hans höft. Drar med handen på hans rygg, känner några vattendroppar som ännu inte torkat. Viskar “Du känns också kall.”

Isak ler försiktigt mot mig, vandrar med blicken igen mellan min mun och mina ögon. Så ser jag rörelsen han gör när han lyfter hakan och vinklar ansiktet, kommer närmare. 

Jag blundar och möter honom halvvägs, pressar mina läppar mot hans. Känner värmen som exploderar i hela min kropp. Jag drar honom ännu närmare intill, känner hans kalla bröst mot mitt, hur bröstkorgen expanderar när han drar efter andan. 

Isaks läppar är lika mjuka som jag minns dem och när han öppnar munnen och gör kyssen djup, tvekar jag inte. Kysser honom lika ivrigt tillbaka. 

Isak ger ifrån sig små ljud av välbehag när jag gräver med fingrarna i hans hår, lägger handen runt hans nacke. Han släpper taget om min arm och drar fingrarna genom mitt hår, pressar höfterna långsamt mot mig, som om han prövar sig fram. Jag kan inte låta bli att möta upp, pressar tillbaka. Känner våra blöta, kalla shorts mellan oss, önskar vi låg hud mot hud istället. 

Även om jag inget hellre vill, är det nog för tidigt. Vi har aldrig kommit så långt förut, aldrig varit nakna med varandra. 

_Inte än._

Isak drar efter andan och sätter handen mot mitt bröst, ser nervöst på mig. “Fan! Tänk om någon kommer?”

Jag skakar på huvudet och lutar mig fram igen, kysser honom en gång till. Helt ärligt bryr jag mig inte just nu.

“Vänta…” Isak sätter handen mot mitt bröst igen och sätter sig upp, ser sig omkring.

Jag sätter mig halvvägs upp. “Ta det lugnt. Det brukar aldrig komma förbi någon här.” 

Det är inte riktigt sant, bara nästan, men jag vill så gärna fortsätta ligga nära Isak. Kyssa honom.

“Jo, jag vet. Det är bara det att... “ Isak sänker blicken. “Pappa skulle _inte_ bli glad om han fick veta det här...” 

Han släpper ifrån sig en djup suck, fortsätter att stirra ner i marken. 

“Terje behöver inte få veta någonting.” säger jag mjukt, lägger försiktigt handen på hans lår och stryker sakta. 

Isak kan inte låta bli att le, men blir snabbt allvarlig igen. “Vet du vad klockan är förresten?” 

Jag rycker på axlarna, har ingen aning. 

“Vi ska äta middag klockan två. Pappa blir alltid så sur om jag kommer för sent.”

Isak sträcker sig efter högen med kläder, letar fram armbandsklockan och tittar snabbt. “Femton minuter kvar. Jag måste dra.”

Jag sträcker mig efter hans hand och drar honom mot mig, signalerar att jag vill ha en till kyss.

Isak är inte svårflirtad och jag känner hur han ler i vår kyss.

“Kan vi ses senare, ikväll?” Jag klämmer till hans hand lite extra innan jag släpper taget om den.

Isak reser sig upp och borstar av grässtråna som fastnat på honom. “Jag har lovat hjälpa pappa med en grej hemma, vet inte när det blir klart.” Isak vänder sig om och ser på mig. “Du vet hur han är…”

Han har den där trista minen igen, den som han ofta får när han pratar om någon av sina föräldrar. Jag har känt Isak länge och Terje verkar alltid ha varit på honom lite extra. Isak har växt upp utan syskon och det har nog inte alltid varit så lätt, även om han inte har berättat så mycket. Vissa saker kan man räkna ut ändå.

Jag reser mig upp och plockar ihop mina grejer. Håller min hand på hans rygg hela vägen tillbaka upp till stugan. 

“Har du några planer för imorgon?” frågar Isak när han sätter sig upp på cykeln. 

Jag skakar genast på huvudet. “Nope. No plans.”

“Vill du följa med till Långsjön och bada? Jag ska dit med Jonas, Eva och några till. Vore kul om du hängde med.”

“Okej.” Jag nickar mot honom. “Jag kommer bort till dig. Vilken tid?”

*

När jag kommer bort till Isak nästa dag avtalad tid är han inte där. Terje ser förvånat på mig när han öppnar ytterdörren. “Isak? Nej, han är och badar. Jonas kom i en bil och hämtade honom för en stund sen.” 

Jag blir både förvånad och lite besviken, undrar varför de inte väntade på mig. Men Isak har säkert någon rimlig förklaring, kanske var det bara fullt i bilen.

Det är flera kilometer att cykla till Långsjön och när jag kommer fram har jag hunnit bli rejält svettig. 

Det är tätt mellan människorna på badplatsen - både i vattnet och på stranden. Jag brukar sällan vara här, föredrar att vara vid min och Isaks sjö istället. 

Jag spanar efter Isak och det tar inte lång tid innan jag ser ett mörkt, krulligt huvud som sticker upp - Jonas. Isak sitter bredvid honom, tillsammans med några glada tjejer. Jonas har jag träffat några gånger de senaste åren, även om vi sällan spenderar tid tillsammans alla tre. Isak och jag har alltid gillat att vara för oss själva.

Intill Jonas sitter en tjej med långt, brunt hår. Jag gissar att det är Eva och blir helt säker på min sak när jag ser hur Jonas lägger armarna om henne och välter ner henne på rygg, ger henne en kyss. 

Mina ögon fastnar på en annan tjej med långt, mörkt hår och bikini som flyttar på sig, sätter sig intill Isak. Lite väl nära hinner jag tänka och snabbar på mina steg fram.

“Hej..! “ 

När Isak tittar upp och möter min blick ser han både förvånad och lite skamsen ut. “Hej! Sorry att vi åkte utan dig, men Jonas mamma hade full bil och..”

“Äh. Det gör inget. Jag har ju cykel.” säger jag och rycker nonchalant på axlarna, ser mig omkring på de andra, hejar igenkännande på Jonas.

“Det här är förresten Eva, Sara och Ingrid.” Isak pekar på tjejerna i tur och ordning.

Jag är på väg att slå mig ner när Eva sätter sig upp på knä och sträcker fram handen för att hälsa. “Hej! Kul att träffa dig. Jonas har redan pratat om dig.”

”Jaså? Har han?!” Jag ler vänligt mot Eva, är nyfiken på vad Jonas kan ha sagt. Om han anar någonting, eller om Isak kanske har berättat om oss.

”Ja, du är ju killen som alltid lägger beslag på Isak varje sommar…” Eva ler och vänder sig om mot Isak.

“Riktigt så är det ju inte...” protesterar Isak och tittar generat ner i marken, ritar små cirklar i sanden. 

“Inte?!” bryter Jonas in. “Du går ju för fan upp i rök så fort Even kommer hit. Du vill ju aldrig hitta på någonting när han är här.”

Isak himlar med ögonen innan han tittar upp och möter Jonas blick. “Jag är ju här nu, är jag inte?! Dessutom ses du och jag hela året. Even är bara här två veckor på sommaren, så det är väl inte så jävla konstigt?!” Isak tar en näve sand och kastar iväg åt Jonas håll. Jag kan inte låta bli att le när jag ser hur de håller på. 

“Hey! Sluta…! Okej…” Jonas ler och vänder sig mot mig. “Men kul att du kom idag, Even. Vi kanske kan hänga lite mer den här sommaren?” 

“Absolut.” Jag söker efter Isaks blick, undrar vad han tycker om Jonas förslag. När Isak tittar bort åt mitt håll spricker han upp i ett försiktigt leende och jag känner hur det fladdrar till i magen.

Jag brer ut en handduk och sätter mig ner mittemot Isak. Betraktar honom bakom mina solglasögon när samtalet i gruppen kommer igång igen. Tar chansen att studera honom mer ingående än vad jag kunde göra igår. 

Det tar inte många sekunder innan jag märker på Saras kroppspråk att hon är intresserad av Isak. Det bekräftas ytterligare några minuter senare när hon ber Isak om hjälp med att smörja in ryggen med solcreme. Isak ser lite besvärad ut när Sara böjer ryggen mot honom, lyfter undan håret åt sidan så att han ska komma åt. Isak trycker ut en klick solcreme i handen och fördelar i båda handflatorna, rör sedan händerna snabbt över hennes rygg.

“Kom du åt överallt?” hör jag hur hon frågar. “Under bandet också?”

“Nej…” Isak klämmer ut en liten klick till, ser koncentrerad ut när han fumlar med Saras bh-band för att komma åt. Jag undrar om det bara är jag som märker hur besvärad han ser ut. 

“Så. Nu är jag klar.” Han ser lättad ut.

Sara vänder sig om mot Isak och ler. “Tack, det var snällt.” Hon lägger handen på hans lår, låter den ligga kvar. 

Jag har svårt att sitta kvar och bara se på. Istället reser jag mig upp och frågar om det är någon mer som vill bada. Sara tvekar allra först, men så fort Isak reser sig upp följer hon genast efter. 

Den här gången är det jag som är först i vattnet. När jag dyker upp ovanför vattenytan igen och vänder mig mot stranden ser jag att de andra bara har kommit halvvägs i. Sara är sist och jag hör hur Isak skojar med henne, säger att hon är feg. Han skvätter vatten på henne och hon öppnar munnen, skäller lite på honom, säger att hon inte tycker det är kul.

Isak slutar och kastar sig i vattnet, försvinner under vattnet en lång stund. När han dyker upp ovanför ytan igen ser han mig rakt in i ögonen och ler försiktigt. 

Jag känner hur jag mjuknar, förstår att det här inte är så lätt för honom heller. Det är säkert ingen annan som vet hur det ligger till, som förstår hur komplicerat det är.

Ingen annan än jag.

*

Isak är som en annan person när de andra är med, inte alls lika avslappnad som när det bara är vi två. Nog för att jag har sett honom bli stel och tillbakadragen med andra förut, men det här påminner nästan om hur han är när Terje är med.

Sara klämmer på hans arm så fort hon kommer åt och det hjälper inte att vi går ner och badar flera gånger. Hon håller sig hela tiden i närheten av Isak, tar på honom så ofta hon kan utan att han säger ifrån. 

Efter två timmar vill jag hem, skyller på att jag börjar få huvudvärk. I själva verket klarar jag inte av att se hur annorlunda han beter sig när hans kompisar är med. Jag säger hejdå till de andra, Isak reser sig upp och följer mig en bit.

“Hon verkar på, hon. _Sara_.” säger jag efter en stunds tystnad, biter mig lätt i läppen.

Isak himlar med ögonen, ser stressad ut. “Jag kan inte rå för att hon är så på. Jag är inte alls intresserad.”

“Jo, jag förstod det. Kan du inte bara säga som det är..?”

Isak stannar upp, ser på mig. “Du vet att det inte är så lätt. Ingen…”

“Du behöver ju inte förklara varför! Bara säg att du inte är intresserad.” 

Isak släpper ifrån sig en djup suck. “Det är inte så enkelt. Vi… eh...”

“Vadå?” frågar jag otåligt.

“Vi har strulat på ett par fester.” Isak viker undan med blicken.

“Och..?” Jag väntar på att Isak ska fortsätta. 

“Jag vill väl inte såra henne. Alla säger att vi passar så bra ihop, bara väntar på att vi ska bli tillsammans. Särskilt Jonas och Eva.”

Jag fnyser till, känner hur frustrationen i mig bara växer. Han kan ju inte gå runt och göra vad andra förväntar sig, bara för att vara snäll. 

“Isak. Det spelar ingen roll vad andra tycker, det viktigaste är vad du själv vill. Eller hur?”

Isak blinkar till, men säger ingenting. Han är knäpptyst och jag undrar vad han tänker på.

“Vad vill _du_?” frågar jag igen.

Isak börjar dra i snörena på badshortsen, flackar nervöst med blicken. Sedan vänder han sig om och går.

 _Fan också!_

Jag kniper ihop ögonen och släpper ut en djup suck. Jag skulle inte ha pushat honom så hårt, men jag klarar inte av att se hur Isak spelar med när Sara flirtar, låter henne ta på honom hela tiden.

Jag funderar några sekunder på om jag ska gå efter honom, men sätter mig istället på cykeln och drar därifrån.

  
  


*

  
  


Efter middagen senare den kvällen blir jag övertalad att spela kort med mamma och pappa.

“Hur är det med Isak då?” frågar mamma i förbifarten.

“Det är fint med honom.” 

Mamma nickar. “Han har växt sedan förra sommaren.”

“Det säger du varje sommar, mamma.” Jag kan inte låta bli att le. Är det något mamma brukar kommentera så är det just det - hur mycket Isak har växt varje år. 

“Hur är det med Marianne?” frågar mamma försiktigt. “Har han sagt något..?”

Jag skakar på huvudet. “Jag vet inte. Det är nog inte så bra…”

“Nej..?” Mamma ser lite bekymrad ut. “Hur går det för honom hemma då?”

Jag vrider på mig i stolen, tänker på den trista minen han ofta får när han nämner Terje. Att Isak inte trivs så bra hemma är ganska tydligt. Terje kan nog vara ganska hård, ger inte intryck av att vara den mest kärleksfulla personen i universum. Jag rycker på axlarna, gör en min med munnen att det nog inte är så bra. 

“Han har ingen tjej han kan vara hemma hos då?” skjuter pappa in, försöker lätta upp den dämpade stämningen.

 _Nej pappa, Isak har ingen tjej och jag tror inte att han vill ha någon heller._ Men det säger jag inte högt, istället skakar jag bara på huvudet.

“Hur går det för dig då? Saknar du Mia?” Mamma ser hastigt på pappa innan hon tittar på mig igen. Det här är inte första gången hon frågar. Klart det skulle vara stabilare för dem om jag hade ett fast förhållande, om de slapp oroa sig varje gång jag var ute på stan med mina kompisar och festade.

“Nej!” svarar jag irriterat. “Det är flera månader sedan det tog slut mellan oss mamma. Sluta fråga!” 

Jag reser mig upp från bordet och går mot mitt rum, skyller på att jag börjar bli trött.

De tror inte jag ser de oroliga blickarna de utbyter med varandra. Vet att de innerst inne är glada över att jag följde med dem upp hit, att de inte ville lämna mig ensam i Oslo i två veckor trots att jag är vuxen och kan klara mig själv. 

Det tar lång tid att somna den kvällen. Kan inte släppa tankarna på Isak, undrar vad han gör ikväll.

Om han tänker på mig.

  
  


*

Nästa dag är himlen grå. Det regnar och jag håller mig inne större delen av dagen, försöker fördriva tiden med att läsa en bok. Orden vill inte fastna trots att jag läser dem om och om igen. 

Rastlösheten river i mig och mamma kastar långa blickar efter mig flera gånger. Hon ber mig om hjälp med middagen och jag är inte svårövertalad, behöver något annat att tänka på. 

Vi har precis diskat undan efter maten när jag hör knackningen på dörren. 

Utanför står Isak under ett paraply och ser nervös ut. “Hej! Kan jag komma in?”

Vi går in på rummet där jag sover. Jag ser mammas diskreta leende när jag stänger dörren bakom oss. 

Isak går fram till fönstret och tittar ut, jag sätter mig ner på sängen och väntar på att han ska börja prata. 

“Sorry att det blev lite konstigt igår.” Isak kommer och sätter sig ner bredvid mig. Han pillar nervöst på sina naglar, tittar sedan upp på mig. 

“Jag fattar. Förlåt att jag pushade dig lite för mycket...” 

“Jag har tänkt berätta för Jonas flera gånger, men det bara… jag vet inte. Kommer alltid något annat i vägen varje gång.” Isak tittar ner i golvet.

“Vad tänkte du berätta? Om dig och mig?”

Isak ser mig i ögonen igen. “Nej, nej. Om mig. Att jag inte blir intresserad av tjejer. Men det har han kanske redan räknat ut...” Isak tar ett djupt andetag och sätter ner sin ena hand i sängen mellan våra lår. 

“Vad tror du han skulle säga, om du sa något?” Jag kan inte låta bli att nudda Isaks hand med mina fingertoppar. Isak låter handen ligga kvar, drar inte undan den. 

Han rynkar pannan. “Inget särskilt antagligen. Han verkar inte bry sig om sånt. Men man vet ju aldrig…” Isak är tyst i några sekunder innan han tittar upp igen. “Vet dina kompisar om dig, att du…?”

“Nej, eller… bara en kompis. Han frågade rakt ut och då sa jag som det var. Han tyckte väl att jag pratade så mycket om dig…”

Isak spricker upp i ett litet leende och innan jag hinner fortsätta känner jag hans hand runt min nacke, läpparna som pressar sig mot mina.

Hans fingrar kittlar mig i hårfästet och han kysser mig så ivrigt att jag nästan tappar balansen. Jag vrider kroppen och lägger mig ner på rygg. Isak lägger sig halvvägs över mig och hans t-shirt åker upp en bit på magen. Jag låter min hand glida in under hans tröja, smeker honom över ryggen. 

Så stoppar han upp, lyfter huvudet några centimeter ovanför mitt ansikte. Hans gröna ögon ser lite mörkare ut än vanligt.

“Jag har tänkt så mycket på dig, ända sedan förra sommaren… På hur det hade varit om vi bott närmare varandra. Om vi hade kunnat träffas när som helst istället för bara två veckor om året.”

“Har också tänkt på dig…” Jag lägger handen om hans nacke och drar honom mot mig, kysser honom lite hårdare än förut, som om jag försöker övertyga honom att jag verkligen menar det. 

Jag smeker med handen över hans rygg, låter handen gå längre och längre upp för varje gång. Skulle så gärna vilja ta av honom tröjan helt, kyssa honom från halsen och neråt, bita lätt i bröstvårtan, se hur han reagerar. 

Isak ryser till när jag pressar handen mot hans korsrygg och jag känner höftrörelserna han gör mot mig. Han klarar inte av att dölja att han börjar bli lite hård.

Jag släpper taget om honom och flyttar mig närmare väggen så att han kan följa efter och lägga sig tätt intill, få plats med hela sin kropp. Det är trångt och vi ligger på sidan båda två. Jag drar lätt i hans tröja, ända tills han viskar stopp. Ser hela hans bröstkorg framför mig, de ljusa hårstråna nedanför naveln. Hans shorts sitter lågt på höften och jag ser den tydliga bulan. Kan inte låta bli att le när jag tittar upp och möter hans blick igen. Jag kysser honom igen, smeker med handen över hans mage, upp mot hans bröst. Stannar vid bröstvårtan, ritar små cirklar med fingertopparna, känner hur den styvnar till. Jag ser honom hastigt i ögonen innan jag trycker läpparna mot hans bröstvårta, slickar och suger, biter lätt, testar mig fram. Känner hur hans kropp ger responsen jag hoppats på, hör hur han stönar lätt och griper tag i mitt hår. Jag flyttar munnen till hans hals och Isak vinklar huvudet bakåt så att jag ska komma åt. Jag suger in hans hud, tillräckligt länge för att det ska bli ett litet märke. Han trycker bort mig när han inser vad jag håller på med.

“Hey! Sluta..! Det kommer synas när jag badar.”

“Sorry!” Jag skrattar till, ser hur det glittrar i Isaks ögon. “Jag får väl göra dom där ingen kan se.”

Isak blinkar till. 

Sa jag verkligen det där högt, rakt ut? 

Han greppar tag runt min nacke igen och kysser mig, vi pressar oss ännu närmare mot varandra och nu är det ingen tvekan om att Isak är hård, jag känner det tydligt mot min höft. 

_Fuck_. Jag flämtar till, vill inget hellre än att flytta min hand neråt, röra honom, smeka honom, få slicka hans hud, känna smaken av honom i min mun. Få honom att komma. 

“Kan jag…?” Jag ser honom i ögonen, börjar långsamt röra handen ner mot hans skrev. Vi har aldrig kommit så här långt förut och jag vill inte sluta nu, hoppas att han också vill.

Isak nickar ivrigt innan han söker min mun igen, kysser mig blött och hårt. Jag börjar genast andas tyngre, känner hur pulsen slår fortare än förut. 

Jag lägger handflatan över hans shorts, omsluter hela hans stånd och pressar lätt. Rör handen långsamt upp och ner. Isak stönar till och jag kan inte låta bli att pressa mitt stånd mot hans lår, låta honom känna hur mycket jag också vill ha honom. 

Vi stelnar till båda två när vi hör knackningen på min dörr. _Fuck!_

Inte nu. Inte. nu.

“ _Even? Isak? Vill ni också ha kaffe?_ ” Mammas röst hörs genom dörren.

Isak flyger genast upp ur sängen, stryker med handen över sina läppar, rättar till kläderna så gott det går. Jag sätter mig upp på sängkanten, drar fingrarna genom mitt hår. 

“Fan…” Isak börjar gå runt i cirklar, jag har aldrig sett honom så stressad förut. 

“Vill du ha?” frågar jag och reser mig sakta upp. Benen känns som gelé och jag vet inte om det är Isaks eller mammas fel. Kanske är det en kombination.

Han ser på mig och nickar, fortsätter att gå i cirklar.

“Ja tack mamma!” ropar jag till svar och hör mamma säga okej på andra sidan dörren.

“Puh…” säger Isak efter ett tag när han inser att mamma inte tänker komma in i rummet. Han lutar sig mot väggen och ler mot mig. “Vad tror du hon skulle sagt om hon hade kommit in när vi…?”

Jag tar några steg fram till honom och ger honom en snabb puss på munnen. “Hon hade nog inte frågat om vi ville ha kaffe, om man säger så…”

Isak spricker upp i ett leende. “Nej…! 

Jag lutar mig fram för att ge honom en puss till, men Isak skjuter leende bort mig med händerna. “Nej! Inte nu. Inte när vi snart ska gå ut till din mamma och försöka se normala ut.” 

Han pekar med handen mot sitt skrev och när jag tittar ner förstår jag vad han menar. 

Vi kan definitivt inte gå ut härifrån just nu. 

  
  


*

Tio minuter senare har vi lugnat ner oss och sitter mittemot varandra i köket, dricker kaffe med mamma som sitter på stolen bredvid mig. Hon har bakat en sockerkaka på morgonen som vi äter av. 

Mamma pratar på. Själv kan jag inte koncentrera mig ett dugg, tänker fortfarande på det som hände nyss inne på rummet. På det som _kunde_ ha hänt om inte mamma hade knackat på dörren och avbrutit oss. 

Jag är så glad att Isak kom över ikväll och jag blir alldeles varm när jag ser på honom. Jag önskar att jag kunde ta på honom, inte bara beundra honom på avstånd.

Isak vågar inte hålla kvar min blick för länge, kanske är han rädd att mamma ska avslöja oss. Jag kan inte låta bli att retas och efter en stund smyger jag långsamt upp min fot över hans. Flyttar foten försiktigt upp längs hans ben, högre och högre upp. Han försöker se oberörd ut, men lyckas inte särskilt bra. Jag ser hur han sväljer, kommer av sig mitt i en mening, ger mig en bedjande blick att jag ska sluta. 

Sakta glider foten ner för hans ben igen, men jag tar inte bort den helt. Kan inte låta bli att röra vid honom trots att mamma sitter intill. 

”Hej Isak!” 

Jag drar genast undan min fot när pappa kliver in genom dörren och sätter sig ner bredvid Isak. Snart är vi inne i ett helt annat samtal om Isak och hur bra det går för honom i skolan. 

Det har slutat regna när Isak ger sig av hemåt igen. Jag följer honom en bit på vägen, passar på att röka en cigarett. Isak drar också några bloss, blåser ut röken genom näsan.

“Wow. Var har du lärt dig det?” Jag låtsas vara imponerad. Isak flinar till och sparkar med foten i gruset. 

“Jag är väl ingen barnunge heller. Jonas och jag brukar röka ibland.” 

Vi fortsätter att gå vidare i tystnad. Kanske tänker vi båda två på det som hände för bara några timmar sedan, och vad som kunde ha hänt ifall inte mamma hade avbrutit oss. Vi är inte längre några barnungar som larvar oss, det här är någonting mer, åtminstone känns det så för mig.

“När ses vi igen?” frågar jag till slut. 

“Jag vet inte?” Isak ser lite osäker ut. “Imorgon kväll kanske?” Han stannar upp och ser på mig. “Vi kanske kan se en film?”

“Kan vi inte ses tidigare?” Jag lutar mig fram och kysser honom mjukt på munnen. “Så kan vi fortsätta med det vi gjorde nyss...” 

Isak ler blygt. “Även om jag vill så kan jag inte.” 

“Varför inte? Ska du hjälpa din pappa igen?” 

Isak skakar på huvudet och ser genast lite dämpad ut. “Jag ska träffa mamma.”

“Aha. Okej. Går det… går det bra med henne?” frågar jag försiktigt. 

Isak viker undan med blicken. “Det är iallafall bättre än när hon bor hemma.”

“Okej.” Bättre betyder kanske inte bra, men jag vågar inte fråga Isak. Det är upp till honom att bestämma om han vill berätta. 

Men han säger ingenting mer och jag följer honom nästan ända hem. Vi står bakom ett träd och kysser varandra i flera minuter innan vi skiljs åt. 

* 

“Fan Even, visste inte att du var sån filmnörd! Det har aldrig Isak berättat!” Jonas skrattar till och lutar sig bakåt i soffan. Jag gillar honom, gillar Eva också, märker att Isak har lätt att slappna av när han är i deras sällskap. 

Jonas lägger armen om Eva som krupit närmare intill. De har ockuperat hörnet i den slitna hörnsoffan, ligger med benen utsträckta längs kortsidan. Eva vrider ansiktet mot Jonas och ber om en kyss. Han stryker henne över håret och ger henne en kyss, som följs av en till. 

“Hey..! Inte hångla nu! Det får ni hålla på med när ni är själva.“ Isak kommer ut från köket, balanserar en skål chips i ena handen och en skål popcorn i andra. Han slår sig ner i soffan bredvid mig.

Jag känner värmen från hans lår, gillar att sitta nära honom. Om vi verkligen ville skulle vi kunna få mer space omkring oss, men ingen av oss verkar ha de planerna. Tvärtom vill vi sitta så nära varandra det bara går, utan att väcka någon misstänksamhet förstås. 

Om jag ändå kunde lägga armen om honom, röra vid honom på samma sätt som Jonas och Eva rör varandra, då hade allt varit helt perfekt. 

Eller nej, helt perfekt hade det varit om vi hade fått vara för oss själva, så som det var tänkt från början. Men Isak hade inte kunnat säga nej när Jonas frågade om vi kunde hänga alla fyra ikväll. 

Och när jag kom över till Isak tidigare ikväll var Jonas och Eva redan här, så något mer än blickar i smyg har det inte blivit.

“Ska vi börja titta?” Isak lutar sig fram och tar tag i fjärrkontrollen. 

Jag tittar snabbt på klockan, ser att den redan är över halv nio. Jag petar Isak i sidan med armbågen. ”Om du inte vill somna innan filmen är slut måste vi nog börja nu.” 

”Vadå, är den lång?” frågar han oroat när han lutar sig bakåt i soffan.

”Tre timmar och femton minuter.”

”Va?! Skojar du med mig?!” Han spänner blicken i mig.

“Nej!” Jag kan inte låta bli att le åt honom. “Kom igen! Alla vet väl om att Titanic är över tre timmar!”

“Herre gud Even…” Isak himlar med ögonen. “Tre timmar pretentiös kärleksfilm. Kunde du inte ha valt något annat istället?! Något med lite mer action kanske?”

“Den är inte alls pretentiös! Filmen är episk!” Jag klämmer handen om hans lår, märker hur han spänner kroppen när jag rör vid honom. _“Det är en episk kärlekshistoria.”_

En bit in i filmen känner jag en trevande hand, fingrar som stryker försiktigt mot mitt lår. Jag sneglar bort mot Jonas och Eva, men de ser ut att vara helt inne i filmen. Jag tar filten som ligger bredvid mig och lägger den över mina ben. Isak ler i smyg när vi flätar ihop våra fingrar under filten. 

Det pirrar i hela kroppen och det är tur att jag har sett filmen förut, för jag har svårt att koncentrera mig på handlingen. Inte blir det lättare när jag känner Isaks varma andedräkt mot mitt öra. “Jag kan inte sluta tänka på det vi gjorde igår.” 

Jag klämmer till hans hand, kollar på klockan. Två timmar och trettio minuter kvar.

 _Fan._ Jag skulle definitivt ha valt en annan film.

  
  


*

  
  


“Jag ska bara fylla på mer chips…” Vi har pausat filmen och Isak reser sig hastigt upp och greppar tag i den halvtomma skålen, går i riktning mot köket. Han slänger en hastig blick mot mig innan han försvinner ut ur rummet.

Det tar någon sekund innan poletten trillar ner.

“Jag ska bara på toa.” ursäktar jag mig inför Jonas och Eva. 

Jag går ut i hallen och in i köket från andra hållet, ser Isak stå framför köksbänken med chipspåsen i ena handen. Han vänder sig om när han hör att jag kommer och lägger ifrån sig påsen på en gång.

“Hej…” Hela hans ansikte skiner upp och jag går fram till honom, ger honom en mjuk, ljudlös kyss. Han lägger handen på min rygg, stryker upp och ner flera gånger. “Jag står snart inte ut längre.” 

Hans blick är varm när han ser på mig och jag kan inte låta bli att kyssa honom igen, lite längre den här gången. Om inte Jonas och Eva hade suttit i rummet intill hade jag velat göra mer än så.

“Hade jag vetat att filmen var över tre timmar lång hade jag aldrig gått med på att se den! Fan… rena tortyren när du sitter bredvid och är så jävla het!” Isak lägger handen mot mitt bröst, låter den glida långsamt ner över magen, stoppar upp precis vid linningen på mina shorts.

“Det är inte så jävla lätt för mig heller…” säger jag och ler, stryker med handen över hans kind. 

“Vi får fortsätta sen när Jonas och Eva har gått. Pappa sa att han kommer hem sent.” Isak ger mig en snabb kyss innan han vänder sig om och går tillbaka in i rummet.

Jag står kvar en stund i köket innan jag går ut till de andra igen.

  
  


*

“Kul att hänga med dig Even!” Jonas sträcker fram handen mot mig. “Det får vi göra fler gånger!”

“Väldigt gärna!” 

“Du vill inte ta sällskap med oss hem…? Så slipper du gå själv?” frågar Eva.

Jag skakar genast på huvudet. “Nej då, det går bra. Jag bor åt andra hållet ändå, så...”

“Aha.” Jonas ser tankfull ut, vandrar med blicken mellan mig och Isak, men säger ingenting. 

Vi blir stående ute på trappan och pratar i flera minuter innan de till slut ger sig av och cyklar hemåt. Isak hinner knappt stänga dörren innan jag lägger handen på hans höft, kysser honom mjukt i nacken. Han vänder sig genast om och lägger armarna runt min hals.

“Äntligen…” Han tvekar inte en sekund, kysser mig bestämt på munnen och jag lägger armarna runt hans midja, stryker honom över ryggen. 

Vi kysser oss in i nästa rum. Isak drar fingrarna genom mitt hår innan hans händer glider ner över min rygg, klämmer runt min rumpa. Han stönar svagt när jag drar honom ännu närmare intill, pressar mitt skrev mot hans. Kyssarna blir djupare, mer intensiva, som om kvällens alla spänningar släppts ut på en och samma gång.

När Isak stöter emot ett bord och välter ner en lampa på golvet, brister vi ut i nervöst skratt båda två. Vi bryr oss inte om att ta upp den, pressar istället våra läppar mot varandra, kysser igen. 

Vi fortsätter att röra oss genom rummet och jag undrar vart vi egentligen är på väg, Isaks rum ligger ju åt andra hållet. Så stannar vi plötsligt upp och Isak släpper taget om mig, drar av sig sin t-shirt.

Han står där, framför mig, och är så vacker. Jag lägger händerna på hans axlar, känner konturen av hans nyckelben under mina handflator, ser hur bröstet höjer och sänker sig för varje andetag. Låter händerna glida ner över hans mage, sänker blicken mot hans skrev innan jag tittar upp igen. 

Isak tar tag runt min handled, lägger min hand ovanpå sitt stånd. Jag pressar lätt, rör handen långsamt upp och ner, hör hur Isak sväljer högt. Jag lägger fingrarna innanför resåren på hans shorts, stoppar ner hela handen innanför kalsongerna innan jag hinner tänka efter. Är så ivrig, vill inte vänta längre, vill känna nu.

Jag drar med fingrarna längs hans kuk, hör hur Isak flämtar till, känner hur han greppar tag om min axel och kramar den hårt. 

“Känns det okej?” 

“Mmm.. “ När Isak öppnar ögonen igen ser jag en blick jag bara sett skymten av förut, en blick jag genast förstår vad den betyder. Han är hungrig, kåt. Vill ha mer. _“Fortsätt.”_

Isak hjälper till och drar shortsen längre ner så att jag ska komma åt. Jag sluter handen runt hans kuk, dra handen fram och tillbaka i långsam takt. Kramar lite hårdare, känner hur hård han börjar bli. Isak darrar till och lutar sig fram, pressar sina läppar mot min mun, lägger handen runt min nacke, håller sig fast. 

Jag har aldrig rört vid honom på det här sättet förut. Jag har tänkt på det så många gånger, önskat att det skulle hända, och nu när det äntligen händer är jag rädd att någon ska väcka mig, säga att det bara är en dröm. 

Men jag drömmer inte, är mer vaken än jag någonsin varit förut. 

Efter ett tag ökar jag takten, kramar åt med handflatan om skaftet och pressar uppåt, släpper lite på nervägen. Isak stönar högt, har svårt att stå still och tar stöd med ryggen mot en vägg. Hans fingrar släpper taget om mitt hår och letar sig ivrigt fram över min mage, söker sig ner mot linningen på mina shorts.

Han andas snabbt nu, korta andetag. Jag kysser honom på halsen, på bröstet, är på väg neråt, vill så gärna gå ner på knä och ta honom i munnen. 

“Even… fan...åh!” Isak stönar högt och griper tag i mitt hår igen.

Orgasmen överraskar oss båda två och Isak kommer i häftiga stötar över min hand och sin mage. Det droppar ner på golvet och landar på hans shorts, som nu ligger på golvet i en hög vid hans fötter.

“Shit… “ Isak andas häftigt och lutar huvudet mot min axel. “...sorry! Trodde inte jag skulle komma så fort.” 

Jag kan inte låta bli att le, är egentligen inte särskilt förvånad med tanke på hur länge vi har gått runt och velat göra det här. Jag kysser honom i håret, viskar i hans öra. “Det gör inget, vi kan göra det igen.”

“Ja? När då?” Isaks ansikte är bara några centimetrar från mitt igen. Han blinkar till, har munnen lite öppen. 

“När som helst.” 

Isak himlar lätt med ögonen. ”När som helst? Okej...” 

Hans kyssar gör mig alldeles varm och jag pressar mitt skrev mot hans lår, påminner honom om att jag också är hård.

“Oj…” Isak höjer lätt på ögonbrynen, låter handen som vilar på min höft glida ner mot mitt skrev och omsluter hela mitt stånd. 

”Jag har aldrig…” börjar han försiktigt och pressar handen mot mig, rör handen i cirklar.

”...gjort det med någon kille förut?” Jag öppnar ögonen igen.

“Eh… nej...” Isak flyttar handen uppåt, rundar min höft, sticker ner handen innanför mina shorts och klämmer om min rumpa. Han håller kvar min blick, låter andra handen följa efter. Börjar sakta dra ner både shorts och kalsonger.

Jag vet inte vad jag märker först - om det är ljudet från däcken som rullar över gruset eller om det är billyktornas sken som sveper genom rummet där vi står. 

“ _Helvete!_ Pappa kommer!” Isak släpper genast taget om mig, får fatt i sina shorts som ligger på golvet och drar på sig dem. 

Han springer fram och ställer upp den omkullvälta lampan. När han vänder sig om igen ser jag på hans blick att han är stressad. 

“Ta det lugnt. Han kommer inte märka något. Vi har ju bara sett på film.”

Isak himlar med ögonen. “Inte bara.”

Jag kan inte låta bli att le. Om vi hade haft mer tid på oss hade jag gått fram till honom och tystnat honom med en kyss, men den tiden finns inte nu. Jag tar min tröja på vägen ut mot hallen, kastar en blick i spegeln och rättar till min frisyr.

“Vad gör du imorgon?” Isaks blick är full av förväntan. 

Jag är på väg att svara när Terje kliver in genom ytterdörren. 

“Hej Even! Är du fortfarande kvar?” Terje ser förvånad ut.

“Ja, jag skulle precis gå. Filmen var lång, så det blev lite sent.” Jag håller tröjan framför mitt skrev, för säkerhets skull.

“Aha. Vilken film såg ni då?” frågar Terje intresserat.

“Titanic.” 

“Den ja. Ja, den är riktigt lång. Över tre timmar väl?”

Jag nickar.

“Even måste gå nu.” Isak följer mig till dörren.

“Ja, jag måste det. Vi ses!” 

Terje säger hej då och försvinner in i köket. Isak följer mig en bit ut på grusplanen, spänner blicken i mig. “Ses vi imorgon?”

Jag nickar. “Can´t wait...”

“Inte jag heller.”

  
  


*

  
  


Inte ett enda moln syns på himlen.

Det här måste vara den finaste dagen på hela sommaren, tänker jag för mig själv när jag skyndar mig ner för stigen nästa dag. Jag har gått här så många gånger förut, men aldrig varit så förväntansfull som nu. Det pirrar i hela min kropp när jag tänker på vem som väntar på mig nere vid sjön. 

Jag har längtat ända sedan igår, har till och med haft svårt att sova i natt. Och i morse vid frukosten satt jag i andra tankar hela tiden. Mamma ställde samma fråga om och om igen. Till slut bara skrattade hon och gick därifrån. 

Sista biten ner mot sjön halvspringer jag, vill inte bli mer sen än vad jag redan är. 

Isak är redan i vattnet när jag kommer fram.

“Kom! Det är jätteskönt.” Isak vevar med armarna så att det skvätter upp vatten omkring honom. 

Jag sveper med blicken över omgivningen, konstaterar nöjt att vi är ensamma även idag, precis som alla andra dagar vi har varit här. Det här känns verkligen som vår plats, vår oas av frihet, där vi kan göra precis vad vi vill.

Otåligt drar jag av mig t-shirten och sveper handduken runt höfterna när jag kommer att tänka på det Isak sa till mig första dagen vi badade. 

_“Det är mycket bättre att bara kasta sig rakt i, utan att tveka.”_

Jag låter handduken falla till marken, stoppar in fingrarna innanför linningen på shortsen och drar ner dem och kalsongerna i ett svep. Jag står naken på stranden, i flera sekunder, innan jag får på mig mina badshorts. När jag tittar bort mot Isak ser jag att han vänder bort blicken. Jag ler när jag inser att han iakttagit mig från vattnet, hela tiden, precis som jag ville. 

Så fort jag går i vattnet kommer han simmande mot mig, lägger genast armarna runt min hals och benen runt min kropp. Mina händer glider ner över hans rygg, klämmer om hans rumpa. 

“Hej…” Isak kysser mig på munnen och det droppar vatten från hans hår ner i mina ögon.

“Hej…” Jag håller honom så nära jag bara kan, struntar i att han känns lite kall. “Har du varit i länge?”

“Mm. En stund bara. Orkade inte vänta på dig.” Han gnider nästippen mot min kind.

“Sorry att jag blev sen, men mamma tjatade om att jag skulle följa med på utflykt idag. Mamma och pappa tycker att jag umgås alldeles för lite med dem, att jag bara träffar dig hela tiden.” 

“Jaså?” Isak ler och kysser mig på kinden, fortsätter ner på halsen, suger tag i min örsnibb. “Det gjorde inget att du var sen förresten.” Han sänker rösten. “Jag gillar att se dig naken.”

“Ja?” 

“Mmm.” 

Isaks läppar rör sig så mjukt mot mina, som att han smakar på mig för första gången. Hans tunga sänder ilningar ner i magen och längs ryggen och jag kan inte få nog, vill bara ha mer.

Jag drar fingrarna genom hans blöta hår, om och om igen. Suger in hans underläpp, kysser honom lite hårdare än förut. Jag känner hur Isak ryser till.

“Fryser du?” Jag stryker undan håret från hans panna.

“Jag? Kall?…” Han pekar på sig själv och rynkar ögonbrynen. “Nej..!”

Jag skrattar högt, vet att Isak aldrig skulle erkänna frivilligt att han fryser. 

“Ska vi gå upp?” 

Han nickar och vi simmar in mot land, springer upp till gläntan i skogen där vi har spritt ut alla våra kläder.

Vi har inte tid att torka oss torra, är alldeles för otåliga för det. Jag sätter mig ner på en filt och sträcker ut armarna mot Isak. Han sätter sig över mina lår, lägger armarna runt min hals. Vi kysser varandra långsamt och djupt. Jag stryker med händerna över hans rygg, pressar mitt bröst mot hans. Isak pressar sitt skrev mot mig och för att inte tappa balansen lutar jag mig bakåt, lägger mig ner på rygg. Isak följer efter, är som fastlimmad mot mig och jag känner tyngden av honom mot mitt bröst. 

Det är som att allt runt omkring oss upphör att existera, som att det bara finns vi två. Allt känns så enkelt när jag håller Isak i mina armar. Ingen har någonsin fått mig att känna så som det här förut. _Ingen_.

Jag pressar höfterna mot honom, vill ha mera friktion. Isak växlar mellan att trycka tillbaka och att lyfta upp höfterna, och vi hittar till slut någon slags rytm. Han stönar till och jag kysser honom med ännu mer intensitet, stryker honom över ryggen, låter händerna fortsätta ner mot hans rumpa, smeker upp längs hans rygg igen, begraver händerna i hans hår.

Isak kysser mig i mungipan och tittar upp i ett par sekunder innan han fortsätter nedåt, kysser sig stötvis över min hud. Ryggen spänns i en båge när han suger in min ena bröstvårta och dröjer sig kvar, innan han låter händerna glida ner mot mina blöta badshorts som klistrar sig mot mina lår.

Sakta flyttar han sig bakåt över mina ben, drar av mig shortsen och slänger iväg dem. Han stannar upp i några sekunder och ler finurligt. “Jag gillar att se dig naken.”

Han sätter sig på knä mellan mina ben, trycker isär dem med knäna, stryker händerna på insidan av mina lår flera gånger. Håller kvar min blick.

Jag känner suget i magen när jag ser den starka åtrån i hans blick, älskar när han tar på mig, ser på sig så där. 

Så reser han sig upp igen och drar ned sina egna badshorts, sparkar dem åt sidan. Jag hinner se hans stånd innan han sätter sig ned på knä mellan mina ben igen. 

Jag känner mig alldeles torr i munnen, försöker att svälja. Jag kommer dö om han inte fortsätter nu, om jag inte får känna på honom snart. Jag har aldrig velat ha någon så mycket i hela mitt liv som nu. 

Isak stryker med händerna på insidan av låren igen innan han lutar sig framåt, kysser mig i ena ljumsken och gnider nästippen lätt mot pungen. Så flyttar han ansiktet närmare, kysser mig vid roten, slickar sig långsamt upp längs skaftet med korta tag, stoppar när han närmar sig toppen. 

Han tittar upp på mig, och jag nickar bekräftande. Han ler nervöst och lutar sig framåt igen, lägger tungspetsen lite längre ner, på pungen, och slickar hela vägen från roten upp till toppen i ett svep. Så gör han det igen, och igen.

Jag darrar till när han äntligen tar mig i munnen och jag kan inte hindra stönet som kommer ut ur min mun. Jag har drömt om det här så länge och nu när det äntligen händer kan jag knappt tro att det är sant. Isak låter kuken glida in och ut ur munnen ett par gånger, suger lagom hårt. Håller ena handen stadigt runt roten, slickar med tungan i cirklar, tar den längre och längre in för varje gång. 

“Fy fan! Isak..!” Jag känner att jag är nära, vill inte komma redan, vill att det ska vara så länge som möjligt.

Jag hör det våta ploppet när Isak släpper taget om min kuk. Handen som hållit runt roten glider upp längs skaftet, börjar runka mig taktfast och snabbt.

“Shit…” Jag har svårt att ligga still, känner hur jag närmar mig kanten mer och mer.

“Gillar du det?” Isak röst är hes och jag hör att han är lika upphetsad som mig.

“Ja! Men jag vill inte komma än...” Jag griper tag i hans arm, drar honom uppåt. Vill ha honom nära. 

Han lägger sig över mig, vi ligger hud mot hud, stöter mot varandra, okoordinerat och passionerat. Isaks kropp känns stark och muskulös, och jag smeker honom överallt där jag kan komma åt. Han pressar sina läppar mot min hals; små, våta kyssar som kittlas och sprider värme genom hela min kropp. Han nuddar sina läppar mot min kind och jag kan inte låta bli att lägga händerna runt hans ansikte och kyssa honom på munnen, känner smaken av mig själv, av Isak.

Jag lägger händerna på hans axlar, rullar försiktigt över honom på rygg, andas in hans doft medan jag kysser mig ned över hans bröst. 

Jag smeker hans pung innan jag sluter handen om hans kuk och runkar honom i långsam takt. Jag tänker på igår och hur gärna jag ville ta honom i munnen, men aldrig hann så långt. Plötsligt blir jag lite nervös, har aldrig gjort det på en kille förut, bara varit i samma situation själv. Jag skjuter undan tankarna och sträcker ut tungan, nuddar toppen med tungspetsen, märker hur Isak darrar till. Jag lägger tungspetsen längre ner på skaftet, slickar och retar honom lite till innan jag låter hans kuk glida in i min mun. 

Den tar mer plats än jag trodde att den skulle göra. Jag älskar att känna honom inne i mig på det här sättet. Jag låter den glida ur min mun igen, kysser och slickar honom längs skaftet innan jag tar honom i munnen igen. I en kort sekund funderar jag på hur det skulle kännas att ha honom inuti mig, på riktigt.

“Shit, Even.” Isak stönar högt när jag tar honom i munnen, så djupt jag bara kan. Den bittra, lite salta smaken i munnen som kommer från honom får mig bara att suga ännu ivrigare. Jag känner Isaks hand som griper tag i mitt hår och jag stannar upp, möter hans blick, släpper den inte. När kuken glider in djupt i min mun igen, ser jag hur han sluter ögonen, försvinner bort.

Isak andas snabbt och jag förstår att han är nära. Jag kan inte låta bli att sluta handen om mig själv, känner att jag nästan sprängs. 

“Even..!” Isak försöker dra sig ur min mun och jag släpper taget, vill se när han kommer. Isak kniper ihop ögonen och darrar i hela kroppen när han kommer i häftiga stötar över magen och sina lår. 

Jag kramar handen hårdare om min egen kuk, sluter ögonen och ökar takten, jagar desperat efter min egen utlösning. Så känner jag Isaks hand ovanpå min, hans andedräkt mot min kind. När jag öppnar ögonen, ser jag hur hans blick flackar ner mot våra händer innan han tittar upp igen. Jag släpper greppet om mig själv, låter Isak ta över och det tar inte lång tid innan jag tippar över kanten, känner hur kroppen pulserar när jag töms på alla spänningar som byggts upp de senaste dagarna. Jag kommer hårdare och mer intensivt än jag någonsin gjort förut.

Vi sjunker ihop i en hög på filten, ligger och bara andas, håller om varandra. Jag lägger huvudet mot hans bröst, ler när jag hör hur fort hans hjärta slår. 

“Fy fan. Det här var typ det bästa jag någonsin varit med om!” Isak låter helt lyrisk och han stryker försiktigt med fingertopparna över min kind. 

“Mmm.” Jag känner hur våra kroppar klibbar ihop, både av svett och av annat, men jag kunde inte bry mig mindre. 

“Kändes det bra?” frågar Isak efter en stund, låter nästan lite orolig på rösten. 

Jag vrider ansiktet mot hans, söker efter hans blick. “Väldigt bra. Helt fantastiskt!” 

I själva verket är jag helt överväldigad av alla känslor som bubblar i mitt bröst, som jag inte riktigt vågar sätta ord på än. Någonstans finns också en rädsla att det här är allt jag kan få, innan det snart tar slut för den här gången, kanske för alltid.

Isak är tyst, drar fingrarna genom mitt hår, fram och tillbaka. “Minns du det där du frågade igår?”

Jag sa flera saker igår, men förstår nästan direkt vad han menar. “Du menar det där om du inte hade gjort det med någon kille förut?”

Isak nickar, slickar sig nervöst om läpparna. “Jag har aldrig haft sex med _någon_ förut. Jag har alltid drömt om att det skulle vara med dig, första gången.”

 _Wow._ Jag pressar mina läppar mot hans, kysser honom mjukt och innerligt. Låter handen glida ner från hans hals, stryker längs hans arm, lägger min hand ovanpå hans.

“Oj…” Jag ler när jag känner Isaks kladdiga hand i min. Vi skrattar till båda två, kysser varandra igen.

“Vi måste nog bada en gång till...” 

“Mm. Vi måste nog det.” Jag reser mig mödosamt upp, sträcker ut handen mot Isak och hjälper honom upp. Vi går ner till vattnet, hand i hand. 

Vattnet svalkar skönt och Isak är så lätt, väger nästan ingenting i mina armar. 

Han lägger ansiktet mot min hals och suckar högt. “Jag fattar inte hur jag ska orka bo kvar här i två år till" 

”Måste du det då?” 

”Innan jag fyllt 18 kan jag nog inte flytta. Tror inte pappa kommer gå med på det.”

”Men har du frågat?”

“Nja, inte direkt.” Isak suckar en gång till.

“Vart skulle du vilja flytta i så fall…?” frågar jag försiktigt, känner hur hoppet tänds i mitt bröst. Tänk om han vill flytta till Oslo?

Isak ler, lägger sin panna mot min. Hans ögon glittrar när han ser på mig.

”Jag har hört att det finns väldigt bra skolor i Oslo…”

”Mmm. Det gör det.” Jag ler, försöker föreställa mig hur det vore att ha Isak i samma stad, tänker på allt jag vill visa honom, allt jag vill göra med honom. ”Kan du inte komma ner och hälsa på mig i jul? Se hur det är? Du kan bo hemma hos mig. Det kan inte din pappa säga nej till i alla fall.”

Isak nickar och kramar mig hårt. “Det är långt till jul. Hur ska jag klara mig tills dess?”

Jag stryker armarna över hans rygg, kysser honom igen. “Tjaa… sommaren är inte slut än, jag är ju kvar här ett tag till. Och sen kan vi ju alltid prata i telefon. Det löser sig.”

“Det löser sig.” Isak sluter ögonen och kysser mig igen. Så slutar han tvärt, ser mig i ögonen. “Har du stor säng?”

Jag nickar och ler. “Ja. En loftsäng.”

Isak rynkar ögonbrynen. “En sån man klättrar upp i?”

“En sån man klättrar upp i. Hurså?” 

“Nej, jag bara… tänkte på om jag kommer och hälsar på dig. Att det kan vara bra med en stor säng.” 

“Ja, annars har vi ett gästrum där du kan…”

“Nej!” avbryter Isak och skakar leende på huvudet. “Jag vill ju sova med dig!”

"Jag också." Jag kan inte låta bli att le, finns inget jag hellre vill just nu än att få sova tillsammans med Isak, vakna upp bredvid honom. Få spendera dygnets alla timmar med honom. 

Våra läppar möts igen, kyssen är mjuk och försiktig. Bröstet fylls återigen av känslor - och av hopp.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hoppas ni gillade, blir jätteglad för kommentarer och kudos! ❤️
> 
> Och tusen, tusen tack till MinilocIsland för betaläsning och massa pepp! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
